1000 Cranes
by samui hoshi
Summary: “Paper cranes that will tear them apart and bring them back together again but it’s too late now that the other one’s gone.” (Read more of the summary inside) pls R&R and suggestions for the pairing is welcome


Title: 1000 Cranes  
  
Author: Samui Hoshi  
  
Date Started: December 28, 2003  
  
Time Started: 12:47 a.m.  
  
Date Finished: December 29, 2003  
  
Time Finished: 1:31 p.m.  
  
Edited on: January 2, 2004  
  
Anime: Fruits Basket  
  
Summary: Hatori is forced to erase Tohru's memory when Akito accused her that she told the Souma's dark secret to someone else because of the paper cranes the juunishi's received that tells that they were cursed. Of course she had nothing to do with it but Akito does not believe her.. How will the juunishis react now that Tohru's gone?  
  
After the incident, because of the fact that they are classmates, they met Tohru who treated them like before but now as strangers; the two Soumas befriended her again...  
  
As the days went by... Day by day, Tohru seems to remember everything she knew about the Soumas (see Hatori couldn't erase her memories); they came back to her in flashes so she thought it was just day dreams.  
  
After a while, Tohru remembered everything; realizing everything was true.  
  
Now that Tohru's back; they started to investigate who that person was... They'll be shocked who it is when they accidentally discovered a secret room im a sectre  
  
"Paper cranes that will tear them apart and bring them back together again but it's too late now that the other one's gone." (Read more of the summary inside)  
  
Disclaimer: Fruit basket is Natsuki Takaya's. I don't own any characters here but the words. Please don't sue me I don't have any money.  
  
Author's notes: Yes another fic and I haven't even finished the others yet..*blink blink*.. uhm.. I'll go and continue my other fics like I said in Moonlight Sonata.. Please review..  
  
P.S.: 1. Please suggest the pairing  
2. Please tell me who you think gives the cranes  
3. Please review  
  
Warning: Weirdness of the author, slight OOCs, weirdness of the story, quite long (for me, longest chapter I wrote), death of character  
  
Legend: (a/n :) = author's notes inserted in the fic (to explain I guess)  
~*~*~*~*~*~= passing of time or change of location  
"/../"= thoughts  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue: Sayonara Minna  
  
"It's so sunny!" Tohru said cheerfully as she gently opened the oak window beside her bed.  
  
The sun was shinning and the birds were happily chirping melodically.  
  
"I better make our breakfast.." she thought while she neatly tucked her sheets and fixed her pink fluffy pillow.  
  
The rising sun nicely lit up the dim little old room; its warm rays gently crawling towards it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(a/n: She narrates this while she goes down the wooden stairs and heads towards the kitchen.)  
  
"Ohayou minna! Watashiwa Honda Tohru-desu! Yoroshikun!" She said merrily; taking another step while she goes down the stairs.  
  
"In May two years from ago.. I lost my mother, who raised me all by herself, in a freak traffic accident.  
  
"After that incident.. I had come to live secretly in a tent. It certainly was not too comfortable but it was alright.  
  
"After a week Yuki-kun and Shigure-san found me.. then a landslide occurred engulfing the tent I was currently living in. I had nowhere else to go.. thankfully they took me in.. but in turn I must be there house keeper.  
  
"During my stay I accidentally discovered their secret that when they were hugged by the opposite sex or their bodies were weak they will transform into one of the 12 juunishis.  
  
As the days went by, one by one, I met all the cursed Soumas; discovering their hidden selves inside their heavy iron masks..breaking trough their facades." She chuckled a bit as flashbacks of their first meetings flashed before her.  
  
She suddenly stops and looks at the old kitchen window.  
  
"So it has been two years already.." she continued; smiling a bit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ara?" She said in surprise.  
  
"Mom, I found something!" She said her eyes sparkling a bit.  
  
She carefully lifts the object from the table and looked at it intently.  
  
"Look mom! It's a paper crane! Kawaii! It's so elegant and beautiful!" She said while admiring the origami bird.  
  
"Are? Tohru-kun what are you holding? Nani? Nani?" Shigure suddenly came in and inquired curiously at the brown haired girl.  
  
"Ah! Shigure-san! Look it's a paper crane! It's so Kawaii!" She remarked.  
  
"Soyou! I wonder who made it." Shigure said; big question marks appeared above his head.  
  
Someone suddenly came in and walked towards the refrigerator. He then grabbed the whole milk carton and immediately drank from it.  
  
" Ah Kyo-kun!" Ohayou!" The girl greeted him warmly.  
  
"Yo!" He replied.  
  
Before another word was said, another person came in.  
  
" Ah Yuki-kun! Ohayou!" She greeted the silver-head boy.  
  
Yuki just stared at her blankly; slouching a bit. After 5 more seconds he replied "Ohayou!" in a very sleepy tone.  
  
"/He really is not a morning person/" Tohru thought while she gave Yuki her usual silly smile.  
  
She immediately went towards the two and showed them the paper creature she found.  
  
The two just stared at the little figure.  
  
"It's a paper.." Her words were suddenly cut off when Yuki suddenly slapped Tohru's hand making the crane fall off her hand.  
  
"Ah! Tohru-san gome! I didn't know what I was doing. Gome!" Yuki said as an afterthought; as if he just woke up from a dream.  
  
"No..No it's okay!" Tohru replied; quite shocked at what Yuki just did.  
  
"Temme!" Kyo angrily said while shooting a glare at Yuki! "How dare you do that Baka-nezumi!"  
  
"I said I was sorry baka-neko!" Yuki shot back.  
  
"What did you just say?!" The orange head angrily inquired.  
  
"BAKA-NEKO!" The silver head said in a teasing tone.  
  
"Let's go baka-nezumi!" Kyo said angrily; challenging the other boy to another duel.  
  
"Fine!" Yuki said, accepting the challenge. "But this time I'm not going to hold back.. just don't get me bored!"  
  
Another brawl was about to start when Tohru suddenly went between them, grabbing the origami; fastening the two on their tracks.  
  
As she lifted the little bird a note suddenly fell out. Tohru immediately unfolded it and read it; the two boys behind her back.  
  
To my beloved Tohru-sama,  
  
Why do you keep ignoring me? Can't you see I'm in love with you? Please notice me! P.S.  
  
I you don't, I'll be forced to tell everyone the secret you shared with me!  
  
Everybody was shocked which created an aery silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everybody brainstormed who the sender was, causing the silence to become a much tensed one.(a/n: Note that Shigure is just sipping his tea but quite bothered too.)  
  
Yuki was much tensed; getting the attention of the orange neko.  
  
"Don't worry nobody suspects you!" Kyo teased. "If you made that, it would look like it came from the trash can."  
  
Yuki immediately shot him a death glare.  
  
"You too don't worry! No body suspects you either cause you are more unskilled than me.. your crane will look like it was chewed by Shigure!"  
  
Kyo immediately got up and glared at Yuki.  
  
Yuki just gave him a teasing smile.  
  
"Temme!"  
  
(a/n: What's this? The continuation of their unfinished brawl earlier?)  
  
Kyo was about to attack when the old grandfather's clock chimed.  
  
Everybody's attention turned to the clock.  
  
"Ah school! I'm late! I'm late!" Tohru suddenly exclaimed. "Gotta go! Gotta go!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(After school)  
  
"At last! Schools over!" Uo said joyfully. "Ne Tohru, you don't have work today right?"  
  
Tohru nodded at the Yankee.  
  
"Yosh!" Uo exclaimed. "Let's go to my apartment! I'll show you something!"  
  
"Okay!" Tohru responded.  
  
"Oi! Hanajima! You coming?!"  
  
Hanajima grinned at her. "Of course I will.."  
  
The trio was about to go outside when Tohru was suddenly pulled by Yuki; getting everyone's attention.  
  
"Ahhh! Yuki-kun!" She said in surprise.  
  
"We have to talk to you!" He said coldly.  
  
"De..demo.."  
  
Before another word was said, a bunch of crazed fan girls headed their way.  
  
"Honda-san!" They all said angrily.  
  
"Go with him Tohru! We'll cover you here!" Uo said while she blocked the crazed girls. "Just remember to drop by later, okay?!"  
  
"Hai!" She replied.  
  
"Ikou Honda-san!" Yuki said leaving the premises at once.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Outside the two impatient Kyo)  
  
"What took you so long?" He said.  
  
Yuki gave him a glare, soon sparks flew as they glared at each other.  
  
"Ano..Yuki-kun..Kyo-kun.." Tohru interrupted releasing them from the tension they created.  
  
Two pairs of eyes were immediately were drawn towards the girl.  
  
"What are you going to tell me?" She said.  
  
"Uhm.. Honda-san.. did you tell anyone about our secret?.." Yuki said composing himself a bit, his voice shaking a bit.  
  
"No! No I didn't!" She said; shocked. "Am I making you nervous.. if you want I'll write it in blood right now."  
  
"No! No its okay.." Yuki said; half embarrassed for doubting the girl.  
  
Only after a minute another question sprang out; this time fro Kyo.  
  
"Do you have any clue who sent you that crane awhile ago?"  
  
"Iie!" She said. "Doushite?"  
  
The two boys looked at each other first before they put their hands in their pockets and grabbed something from it.  
  
The two came closer to Tohru then revealed it to her."  
  
"Ahhh! Kawaii! It's like the one earlier but these are more beautiful!" She said.  
  
"/I knew you'd say that!/" The two thought.  
  
"Look Honda-san!"  
  
Yuki immediately unfolded the crane.  
  
"Are it's a note," She said.  
  
Yuki-san,  
  
It's hard to be a rat in the Chinese zodiac, isn't it.. it's hard too be cursed, isn't it?  
  
Tohru's eyes widened. "Kyo-kun you too?"  
  
Kyo immediately unfolded his crane.  
  
Kyo-san,  
  
It's hard to be the cat in the Chinese zodiac, isn't it.. it's hard too be cursed, isn't it?  
  
Tohru was shocked.  
  
"It's really identical to the first one and they all have the same penmanship." Yuki said.  
  
"Bu..but I didn't tell anyone.. I ..never did..promise." She said nervously.  
  
"Daijobu Honda-san we believe you!" Yuki assured her. "It'll be fine as long as Shigure doesn't know about this."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Back at their classroom)  
  
"Are? Nobody is here anymore." Tohru said as she scanned the whole room.  
  
"They must have gone home." Yuki said.  
  
"Can you two just grab your bags and let's get out of here." Kyo said in an impatient tone."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(At Shigure's house)  
  
Before they entered they, Yuki said to Tohru "Daijobu it's gonna be alright just as long as someone here doesn't brag about it!" (Shooting a look at Kyo)  
  
"What do you think I am stupid?" Kyo said angrily.  
  
"Yup!" Yuki answered in a teasing tone.  
  
"Temme! Baka-nezumi!"  
  
Another brawl is about to begin when someone shouted "Tohru-kun!" in a genki-voice. (a/n: Yes the brawl is interrupted again. Sumanai! *sweatdrop*)  
  
Tohru immediately turned around and guess what, it's Momiji!  
  
"Momiji-kun!" She said.  
  
"Tohru-kun!"  
  
The hyper-active bunny was about to hug Tohru, thankfully Kyo immediately grabbed Momiji at his collar.  
  
"Octopus! What are you doing! Don't you know if you'll transform will all be dead!" Kyo said furiously constantly hitting the bunny in the head.  
  
"Ah! Kyo-kun hit me!" He said in tears. "Ah! It hurts! It hurts!  
  
Tohru immediately went to Momiji.  
  
The four was about to go inside when someone suddenly appeared.  
  
"Hatsuharu! What are you doing here?" Yuki said in astonishment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you both doing here?" Yuki said.  
  
"We've come to let you see these!" Momiji said.  
  
Momiji immediately took out two paper cranes.  
  
Tohru, Kyo and Yuki's eyes widened.  
  
"And look!" Momiji said now in serious mode.  
  
He immediately unfolded the crane revealing the same note like Kyo and Yuki's except Momiji's says rabbit and Hatsuharu' says cow.  
  
"Who..who gave you this?" They said in a shaky voice.  
  
Momiji shook his head.." We just found them; they were just placed in our desks."  
  
Yuki immediately took out their notes and compared it with Momiji's. I was a like a mirror image, an exact replica.  
  
Everybody was shocked.  
  
Then out of nowhere Shigure came. It was so sudden that they had no time to react and hide the letters. It was okay though because he showed them that he has one too.  
  
"Ne Tohru-kun! You didn't tell anyone didn't you?"  
  
Tohru shocked her head furiously.  
  
"Shigure please don't tell anyone!" The three boys begged.  
  
"Of course! He said..but you know sooner or later or maybe right know Akito-san will know you know why?"  
  
They all looked clueless.  
  
"Everyone has one, even HE has one.. luckily HE'S sick and Ha-san found it before HE woke up." HE continued. "But don't worry nobody has a plan to tell."  
  
(a/n: Tohru still went to Uo's)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week has passed and not a single day passed without a crane to ruin it. Still though, no one dared to tell for they know the consequence of their actions; Tohru's memories about them will be erased and the fact that they have to stay away from her for the rest of their lives which they couldn't possibly bear.  
  
The days passed silently as if nothing was wrong until one day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tohru-kun..Akito wants to see you.. " Shigure said in serious mode.  
  
Tohru and the two boy's attention were immediately drawn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(At the Souma house at Akito's house to be exact)  
  
Everybody was unkempt as they all sat silently in Akito's room; facing their great leader.  
  
"Tell me Honda-san why did you tell?" Akito said coldly. "Tell me!"  
  
Tohru just kept silent, bowing her head; letting her hair to cover her face.  
  
Akito slowly went towards her.  
  
"You bitch! Tell me!" He immediately pulled Tohru's hair. "Tell me!"  
  
He then pushed her; her body hit the concrete wall.  
  
The juunishis wanted to help but what can they do? Akito is too powerful..  
  
Tohru slowly picked herself up. "Bu..but I didn't.."  
  
"You didn't? Then what are these?" Akito threw papers at her, papers that contained those awful letters.  
  
"Bu..but.." Tohru said as she grabbed one.  
  
"But nothing!" He immediately slapped the girl.  
  
"You do know the consequence of your stupid action, don't you?" He added.  
  
Tohru immediately wiped her tears and smiled at him, knowing that no matter how she explains, no matter how she defends herself, he'll never believe her.  
  
Akito was shocked he couldn't believe that Tohru just smiled.  
  
"You!" He angrily said while he threw a China vase at her. The vase shattered at her face causing her to have a deep wound.  
  
The juunishi's immediately held back Akito (a/n: please exclude the children and Hatori)  
  
"Hatori! Erase this woman's memory at once!" Akito commanded the doctor.  
  
Hatori didn't respond.  
  
"Hatori!" Akito shouted.  
  
Hatori slowly made his way towards the girl.  
  
He carefully wiped the blood on Tohru's face and said "Daijobu! This will not hurt at all."  
  
Tohru smiled at him. "Ne Hatori-san! After this can you please tell them all Thank you and Goodbye!"  
  
"I will.." he said.  
  
A blinding flash suddenly appeared and soon Tohru's body fell to the ground.  
  
"/Sayonara minna!/"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: *sniff* I didn't mean to do that to Tohru.. *sniff*.. *Wipes tears then turns genki again* So how did you find it? Was it stupid? Please don't flame me.. if you find it stupid just e-mail me! Do you think I need a beta reader?  
  
Translations: (Please correct me if I'm wrong) 1) Juunishi- animals in the Chinese Zodiac 2) Sayonara- goodbye or farewell 3) Minna- everybody 4) Ohayou- good morning or hello 5) Watashiwa- I am 6) Yoroshikun- nice to meet you/ see you 7) Ara- I think this is just an expression 8) Kawaii- cute 9) Nani- what 10) Soyou- your right 11) Gome- short for gomenasai which means sorry 12) Temme- why you 13) Baka-nezumi- stupid mouse 14) Baka-neko- stupid cat 15) Origami- paper art 16) Yankee- slang for not nice people 17) Yosh- okay 18) Oi- used to call someone's attention 19) Hai- yes 20) Ikou- let's go 21) Iie- no 22) Doushite- why 23) Daijobu- don't worry, everything's gonna be fine 24) Genki- very cheerful or happy 25) Sumanai- sorry  
  
P.S.: 1. Please suggest the pairing  
2. Please tell me who you think gives the cranes  
3. Please review  
  
Next Chapter: Life without Tohru isn't possible, is it? 


End file.
